Rosas rojas
by Cris Snape
Summary: Minerva McGonagall recibe un regalo que puede marcar decisivamente su futuro personal. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics.


**ROSAS ROJAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

Como todas las mañanas, Minerva McGonagall llegó puntual a su puesto de trabajo en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica en el Ministerio de Magia. Aquel cuatro de octubre había amanecido nublado en Londres y Minerva no veía el momento de ir a Escocia para celebrar su cumpleaños en compañía de sus padres y sus hermanos. La mujer era consciente de que tenía por delante un largo día de trabajo y estaba decidida a ser más eficiente que nunca para terminar todas sus labores a la mayor brevedad posible.

Después de quitarse la túnica de abrigo y asegurarse de que su moño seguía tan bien hecho como siempre, Minerva se acomodó frente a su escritorio y conjuró un montón de pergaminos que había dejado bien guardados el día anterior. No había tiempo que perder. En el Ministerio estaban promulgando una nueva ley para controlar las apariciones en los lugares públicos y Minerva debía asegurarse de que ningún punto contradijera el Estatuto del Secreto. Necesitaba ser muy meticulosa para llevar su labor a buen puerto, pero a la joven señorita McGonagall nunca le había asustado el trabajo duro.

Colocándose con delicadeza las gafas que necesitaba para ver bien de cerca, Minerva ojeó todos los pergaminos hasta llegar al número diez y buscó la señal que había dejado marcada al final de su última jornada de trabajo. Se disponía a leer muy atentamente el primer párrafo cuando alguien carraspeó a su lado. Al alzar la mirada, Minerva comprobó que se trataba de su jefe.

Elphinstone Urquart era un hombre cincuentón, de pelo muy ondulado y ojos rasgados y de mirada inteligente. Minerva, que no dudaba a la hora de luchar contra las injusticias, había tenido más de un encontronazo con algunos compañeros de trabajo por culpa de la visión que tenía del mundo _muggle_, pero con el señor Urquart nunca tuvo ningún problema. Era un hombre liberal, serio y muy amable y Minerva acostumbraba a disfrutar de las ocasiones en las que tomaban el té juntos. Durante una de esas charlas compartidas, el señor Urquart le había comentado que era viudo, que no tenía hijos y que esperaba poder rehacer su vida en algún momento del futuro. Minerva, que aún estaba terriblemente dolida después de su ruptura con Dougal McGregor, no supo qué decir.

—Buenos días, señorita McGonagall. ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?

—Muy bien, señor Urquart. Gracias por su interés.

El brujo era poseedor de unos modales exquisitos y Minerva disfrutaba de aquellos breves intercambios de palabras. Le hacían sentir que el mundo era mucho más civilizado de lo que en realidad resultaba ser.

—Tengo entendido que hoy es su cumpleaños.

—En efecto.

—Pues permítame felicitarla —El señor Urquart inclinó la cabeza caballerosamente.

—Muchas gracias, señor.

—Si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en pedírmela.

—Lo haré, señor Urquart.

—Perfecto entonces —El hombre esbozó una breve sonrisa—. Que pase un buen día, señorita McGonagall.

—Igualmente, señor.

Elphinstone hizo un gesto tímido con la mano y se encerró en su despacho. En ocasiones, Minerva tenía la sensación de que los sentimientos que ese hombre le profesaba no eran los que habitualmente un jefe le dispensaba a una de sus empleadas, pero la bruja prefería no pensar en ello demasiado a menudo. Después de su último fracaso amoroso, lo que menos necesitaba Minerva era complicar su existencia al verse inmersa en una nueva relación íntima. Quizá en el futuro se sintiera con fuerzas para intentarlo de nuevo, pero por el momento se dedicaba plenamente a su trabajo.

Aunque la vida en Londres no la hacía del todo feliz, Minerva se había acostumbrado a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia. Tal vez algún día no muy lejano regresara a su querida Escocia en busca de un futuro diferente, pero a esas alturas de su vida eso no era posible. No hacía demasiado tiempo desde que se graduara en Hogwarts y las cosas en el mundo no iban nada bien. Ni en el mágico ni en el _muggle_. Minerva conocía a muchos compañeros de estudios que no habían logrado encontrar un empleo después de abandonar Hogwarts y lo sentía por ellos. Eran jóvenes de gran talento y lo estaban pasando francamente mal. Ella era muy afortunada por trabajar en el Ministerio y tener un jefe tan flexible como el señor Urquart.

Recordando que tenía muchas tareas pendientes, Minerva volvió a centrar toda su atención en los pergaminos. Terminaría el día con un horrible dolor de cuello y los ojos enrojecidos. Llevaba cerca de dos horas totalmente entregada a sus labores cuando uno de los empleados del Ministerio se acercó a ella portando un espléndido ramo de rosas rojas.

—¿Es usted Minerva McGonagall? —Le preguntó el hombre, un anciano de pelo canoso que andaba ligeramente encorvado. Minerva se puso en pie y asintió—. Esto es para usted. Aquí tiene la tarjeta.

Preguntándose quién podría haber tenido un detalle tan bonito, Minerva despidió al anciano brujo y observó detenidamente la tarjeta que le había entregado. Antes de leerla, olisqueó las flores y se sintió extasiada. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía un regalo de esas características por su cumpleaños y se sintió muy halagada. Puesto que Dougal McGregor estaba descartado por cientos de motivos diferentes, Minerva se sentía muy intrigada. Cuando al fin leyó la dedicatoria, simplemente sonrió.

"_Espero que las rosas sean de su agrado. Que tenga un feliz cumpleaños, señorita McGonagall". _Y lo firmaba Elphinstone Urquart.

Minerva se llevó la tarjeta a los labios y observó las rosas. Eran una preciosidad y venían a confirmar lo que ella ya se temía, pero una vez más decidió que no pensaría sobre ello. Tenía un montón de trabajo por delante y todo el tiempo del mundo para plantearse la posibilidad de rehacer su vida.

**FIN**


End file.
